American Subway Smash Bros
American Subway Smash 'Bros '''is a 3 segment crossover of Nintendo's 4-player fighting game ''Super Smash Bros, Kiloo and SYBO's endless running game Subway Surfers, and Mattel's (formerly Pleasent Company's) doll franchise American Girl. The characters will be featured for different franchises of what depends on the series their from. The American Girl characters will be all of the characters from Girl of The Year and Historical Characters (including Best Friends and BeForever). The Super Smash Bros characters will all be the default, unlockable, and DLC characters, but not the non-playable characters and the Miis from Super Smash Bros (64), Super Smash Bros Melee, Super Smash Bros Brawl, and Super Smash Bros (3DS/Wii U). The Subway Surfers characters will be all of the main and limited characters (except Zombie Jake and Elf Tricky). Characters from American Girl Girl of the Year: # Lindsey (2001) # Kailey (2003) # Marisol (2005) # Jess (2006) # Nicki (2007) # Mia (2008) # Chrissa, Sonali, and Gwen (2009) # Lanie (2010) # Kanani (2011) # McKenna (2012) # Saige (2013) # Isabelle (2014) # Grace (2015) # Lea (2016) Historical Characters: # Kaya (1764) # Felicity (1774) # Caroline (1812) # Josefina (1824) # Cecile and Marie-Grace (1853) # Kirsten (1854) # Addy (1864) # Samantha (1904) # Rebecca (1914) # Kit (1934) # Molly (1944) # Julie (1974) Best Friends: # Elizabeth (1774) # Nellie (1904) # Ruthie (1934) # Emily (1944) # Ivy (1974) BeForever: # Maryellen (1954) # Melody (1964) Characters from Super Smash Bros Super Smash Bros (Nintendo 64): # Mario (Mario) # Donkey Kong (DK) # Link (Zelda) # Samus (Metroid) # Yoshi (Yoshi) # Kirby (Kirby) # Fox (Star Fox) # Pikachu (Pokemon) # Luigi (Mario) # Jigglypuff (Pokemon) # Ness (Earthbound) # Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Super Smash Bros Melee (Nintendo GameCube): # Bowser (Mario) # Peach (Mario) # Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) # Zelda (Zelda) # Sheik (Zelda) # Mewtwo (Pokemon) # Marth (Fire Emblem) # Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) # Dr. Mario (Mario) # Ganondorf (Zelda) # Falco (Star Fox) # Young Link (Zelda) # Pichu (Pokemon) # Roy (Fire Emblem) Super Smash Bros Brawl (Wii): # Diddy Kong (DK) # Toon Link (Zelda) # Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) # King Dedede (Kirby) # Meta Knight (Kirby) # Wolf (Star Fox) # Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon) # Squirtle (Pokemon) # Ivysaur (Pokemon) # Charizard (Pokemon) # Lucario (Pokemon) # Lucas (Earthbound) # Ike (Fire Emblem) # Wario (Wario) # Olimar (Pikmin) # Pit (Kid Icarus) # R.O.B (Robot) # Snake (Metal Gear) # Sonic (Sonic) Super Smash Bros (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U): # Villager (Animal Crossing) # Mega Man (Mega Man) # Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) # Rosalina (Mario) # Little Mac (Punch Out) # Greninja (Pokemon) # Palutena (Kid Icarus) # Pac-Man (Pac-Man) # Lucina (Fire Emblem) # Robin (Fire Emblem) # Shulk (Xenoblade) # Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) # Bowser Jr (Mario) # Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) # Ryu (Street Fighter) # Cloud (Final Fantasy) # Corrin (Fire Emblem) # Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Characters from Subway Surfers Main Characters: # Jake # Tricky # Fresh # Spike # Yutani # Frank # Lucy # King # Tagbot # Tasha # Zoe # Ninja # Frizzy # Brody # Prince K Special and Limited Characters: # Tony (NYC) # Carmen (Rio) # Roberto (Rome) # Kim (Sydney) # Harumi (Tokyo) # Nick (Miami) # Coco (Paris) # Sun (Beijing) # Alex (Moscow) # Eddy (New Orleans) # Jamie (London) # Jay (Mumbai) # Mina (Seoul) # Rosa (Mexico City) # Olivia (Vancouver) # Edison (São Paulo) # Wayne (Los Angeles) # Jasmine (Cairo) # Noon (Bangkok) # Dino (Facebook) # Buddy (North Pole) # Rex (Las Vegas) # Izzy (Hawaii) # Amira (Arabia) # Marco (Venice) # Nikos (Greece) # Zuri (Kenya) # Mike (Transylvania) # Jenny (San Francisco) # Jaro (Prague) # Aina (Madagascar) Gallery Lindsey.jpg Kailey Hopkins.jpeg Marisol Luna.jpeg Jess McConnell .jpeg Nicki Fleming.jpeg Mia St. Clair.jpeg Chrissa Maxwell.jpeg Lanie.jpeg Kanani Akina.jpeg McKenna.jpeg Saige Copeland.jpeg Isabelle Palmer.jpeg Grace Thomas.jpeg Lea Clark.jpeg Category:Parodies